Information technology (IT) organizations of many enterprises are continuing to move toward centralization and consolidation of their computing resources within datacenters as bandwidth is becoming more abundant, the cost of hardware has declining, and the density of computing has increased dramatically at all levels—chip, rack and datacenter. The number of specialized Line of Business (LOB) applications and services continue to increase significantly within IT organizations. At the same time, people and process related costs continue to spiral upward. Furthermore, recent regulatory requirements have mandated much tighter governance over corporate data. As a result of these competing pressures, the majority of IT organizations are increasing the capacity of their data centers, collapsing branch office servers back into the data centers, implementing tighter centralized control over critical data and applications, and automating the operations of the data center.
One increasingly popular form of networking used by enterprises may generally be referred to as remote presentation systems, which can use protocols such as Remote Desktop Protocol (remote presentation) to share a desktop and other applications executing on a server with a remote client. Such computing systems typically transmit the keyboard presses and mouse clicks or selections from the client to the server, relaying the screen updates back in the other direction over a network connection As such, the user has the experience as if his or her machine is operating entirely locally, when in reality the client device is only sent screenshots of the desktop or applications as they appear on the server side.
Some enterprises that provide virtual machines to their users are purchasing computing capacity from public cloud providers. The cloud providers may use virtualization hosts to deploy virtual machines and sell virtual machines to the enterprise tenants. The virtualization hosts in the enterprise data center may be joined to the cloud provider's domain, whereas the tenant owns the actual virtual machines. Providing remote services through the cloud provider may provide some benefits such as: